A mi lado hasta el final
by GothorumDaemon
Summary: ¡Ni en sus sueños hubiera imaginado que eso sucedería! Jack parece tener un pasado que quiere olvidar, y está progresando en ello. Sin embargo, una reunión puede echar a la basura todo ese esfuerzo por olvidar a su amor eterno. ¿Quién es el Señor del otoño? Hiccup/Jack. Menciones de Frostcup, pero totalmente Hijack!
1. Chapter 1

**Comentarios:** Se sitúa diez años luego de la película Rise of the guardians. Es el primer Hiccup/Jack que hago, y espero que la actitud dominante de Hiccup me salga más o menos bien uvu

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención**_**:**__ Chicos terriblemente sexys[?_ Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

* * *

_**¡ATENCION!  
La apariencia de Hiccup es tal cual en la segunda película, How to train your dragon 2. Sin más, enjoy ~  
**__** Capítulo dedicado a Anna Usui07 por su cumpleaños [retrasado]~ Espero te guste**_

* * *

**A mi lado hasta el final**

·  
·

_Risas. En el lugar solo se escuchaban risas. Un par de jóvenes se deslizaban sobre un trineo colina abajo, mientras la nieve, espesa y blanca, cubría toda la isla.  
El cielo era gris, cubierto de nubes de un espantoso color grisáceo, semejante al negro. El aire era helado, capaz de enfriar cualquier cuerpo humano. Y así era allí, al más pequeño que reía felizmente abrazado al más alto. Con un sonrojo evidente, y los labios algo morados por el frío._

_Una vez el trineo se detuvo al pie de la colina, el castaño solo pudo brincar fuera con una cálida sonrisa._

— _**¡Eso fue genial, Jack!**__ — Le sonrió ampliamente al albino, que sonreía con entusiasmo colocándose nuevamente de pie frente al más pequeño. __**— Mejor que ayer**__ — Afirmó con un ligero asentimiento._

— _**Me alegra saberlo**__ — Declaró el mayor y le revolvió el cabello al niño. __**— Pero ya es hora de que vuelvas, tus padres deben estar preocupados**__ — Le sonrió ante la mueca de negación infantil. Terminó riendo. Con ambos brazos cargó al infante y se elevó hasta sobrepasar la copa de los árboles. El pequeño vikingo se aferraba a él con fuerza, mientras recargándose en su pecho cerraba sus ojos._

_El viaje no duró más de unos minutos, se posó en la ventana de la casa y sonrió al verla abierta. Entró y su primer acto fue depositarlo suavemente sobre su cama, sin querer despertarlo. Se quedó admirándolo un momento, durante el viaje se había quedado dormido profundamente. Su respiración tranquila, débil a pesar de todo, pero calmada. Sonrió con sigilo.  
Unos pasos lo alertaron y suspiró, caminando hacia la puerta cerrada del cuarto._

_Vio la sombra de una luz por debajo de ésta y sonrió, dando un par de golpes silenciosos a la puerta, y se alejó un poco. Al abrirse, una figura femenina y delgada con una vela en mano, pasó hacia los adentros algo frescos del cuarto de su hijo. Observó al pequeño dormir y solo sonrió. Su vista distinguió la ligera capa de escarcha en el suelo y siguió el recorrido, hasta deparar en el muchacho quien se escondía entre las sombras. Se dedicaron una sonrisa mutua._

— _**Gracias por cuidar de Hiccup… Jack **__— Musitó con esa voz tan cansada y áspera. Siempre preocupaba cuando hablaba, pero no le tomaba importancia. El chico hizo un gesto con la mano y se posó en la ventana._

— _**Es lo menos que puedo hacer, señora Haddock. Son los únicos que pueden verme **__— Dijo con una sonrisa simpática. La mujer rió._

— _**Val, por favor. Nada de formalidades, eres el único amigo de mi pequeño **__— Susurró con dulzura y solo lo despidió con un asentimiento, antes de verlo volar lejos. Se acercó a cerrar la ventana y soplar la vela, antes de salir del cuarto._

…

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Respiraba agitado y sentía su boca seca. Observó a su alrededor y suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Se había quedado dormido, nuevamente, sobre su lago. Muy pocas veces dormía, pero ayudaba a recuperar su energía perdida en el solsticio de invierno. Suspiró pesadamente, y pasó una mano por su cabellera blanco-azulada.

Levantó la mirada, admirando la hermosa y fresca luna nocturna. El cielo estrellado y ni una sola nube en él. Sonrió un poco y se puso de pie, tomando su cayado. Se estiró para liberar tensiones al dormir en un lugar tan sólido y duro.

Recordaba el sueño como una viva imagen del día anterior. Eran sueños dulces, que ni Sandman podía otorgarle. Porque no eran sueños, eran recuerdos. Recuerdos perdidos y olvidados, que solo revivía cada vez que dormía. Sueños de años felices y melancólicos de su vida inmortal. Eran sueños, y luego pesadillas. Pesadillas de decisiones que tuvo que tomar por el bien ajeno y propio. Un bien que no era físico, sino mental. Un bien emocional. Algo que él hubiera querido no hacer, pero que tuvo. Un bien… que era mal.

Se recargó en su cayado, golpeando su frente contra él. Ahí estaban, esas voces en su cabeza. Pesadillas que tenía incluso despierto.

Eran esas voces…

— _**¡Jack!**__ — Había ido a buscarlo el niño de tan solo cuatro años. Sus hermosos ojos verdes húmedos en grandes lágrimas. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y mojadas. El mayor lo observaba atónito, preocupado totalmente._

— _**¿Q-qué sucede, Hiccup? ¿Te lastimaste? —**__ Se inclinó a su altura. Sin embargo, poco pudo hacer cuando el infante se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró empapando su camisa. Lo observaba intranquilo y solo correspondió con lentitud. Temiendo lastimarlo. Era frágil y en ese momento, temblaba demasiado. — __**Hiccup, tranquil**__- —_

— _**Jack, mamá murió **__— Soltó sin más, petrificando al mayor. Solo pudo abrir sus ojos. __**— Ella no está, Jack. ¡Ella se fue! ¡No volverá j-jamás!**__ —_

— _**¿Qué?... —**_

Si había aprendido lo que era la ley de la vida, justamente sí. En ese momento, él solo sabía algo: era libre, inmortal, joven, y llevaba el invierno al mundo. Jugaba, reía, bromeaba. Pero aquellas palabras lo hicieron recapacitar.

Apretó sus manos contra el bastón, con tanta fuerza que hubiera sido capaz de quebrarlo si hubiera sido algo ordinario. Suspiró intentando calmarse y miró a su alrededor. Tenía junta en el taller de Santa, como cada año. Todos los espíritus y guardianes se juntaban para celebrar, o algo así. Él no sabía muy bien el propósito, pero no le importaba. Era una reunión a la que siempre faltaba, nunca iba, se ausentaba cada año. Ciertamente, era algo común. Se había imaginado a todos ancianos, sentados en una horrible mesa de antaño. Y no quería formar parte de ello. Arrugó la nariz de solo imaginarlo. Aunque, en ese momento lo que más necesitaba era una distracción. Quería sacar todas esas imágenes de su cabeza, y ¿qué mejor forma de formar parte de una reunión aburrida en la que podría hacer tantas bromas como le placiera? Más a Bunnymund, ya estaba extrañando al canguro.

Sonrió con ligereza y pidió al viento que lo llevara.

* * *

Tardó solo media hora en llegar al polo. Casi llegando a un acantilado, divisó a varias babytooths a lo lejos. Dirigiéndose al taller.

El viento helado calmaba un poco todos sus pensamientos, y sonrió atentamente. Cada vez se acercaba más, y la presencia navideña llegaba a sus oídos.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue posarse en un ventanal, observando hacia el interior. Se sorprendió bastante de ver tanta cantidad de espíritus reunidos, hablando cómodamente entre sí. Un alarido emocionado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y prácticamente lo estrujó.  
Todos voltearon a ver cómo Tooth abrazaba con una enorme sonrisa al Guardián de la diversión, quien parecía sufrir desgarradoramente. Varias risas se hicieron presentes, mientras Norte sonreía de verlo allí.

— **Hada, déjalo** — Recriminó. La mencionada se alejó avergonzada y le dio una mirada pasiva al joven guardián. El muchacho solo presionaba su pecho, intentando recobrar el aliento perdido. Morir tras un abrazo del Hada de los Dientes, eso no era nada genial. Sintió los pasos cerca de él y volteó a ver al Guardián del asombro, quien le sonreía efusivamente. — **¡Jack! Pero que sorpresa. Jamás te hemos tenido aquí** — Lo observó extrañado, aunque se sentía feliz de ver al chico integrarse un poco más a los suyos.

— **Si…** — Murmuró por lo bajo, jugueteando con su cayado. — **Se me antojaba molestar un rato a Colita de algodón —** Musitó con malicia. El pooka gruñó, alejándose un poco de la Marmota, que no lo dejaba respirar.

— **También me alegra verte, compañero** — Rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos. Frost rió.

El lugar estaba repleto, y del otro lado del salón se podía observar una gran mesa siendo servida por los yetis. Ojeó más el lugar y los seres en él.

En una esquina, hablando tranquilamente, estaban Trick y Treat, espíritus del día de los muertos, mejor conocido como Halloween. Ambos entablando una conversación con Arista, espíritu del día de los inocentes.  
Por otro lado, vio a Tooth hablando con Pérez, el ratón de la división europea de recolección de dientes, y Marissa, Hada madrina de los niños soñadores. Tooth parecía muy entretenida. Bunnymund siendo atontado literalmente, por los comentarios extraños de la Marmota, mientras el Duende de los tréboles, reía junto a ellos.  
Finalmente vio a Sandman jugando con Kim y Kelch, espíritus de la mala y buena fortuna. Norte parecía reír junto a Seraphina, madre naturaleza, y un anciano vestido con una túnica gris cubriendo todo su cuerpo, Padre tiempo. Ambos riendo al compás del guardián del asombro. Fijó su vista en todos y cada uno de ellos, había más que no supo reconocer. Sin embargo, tres muchachas a lo lejos llamaron su atención.

Una de ellas tenía el cabello rosado y largo, vestía enteramente de rojo y sus ojos eran de un tono crema dulce. Mantenía una sonrisa burlona mientras —con lo que sea que dijese— hacía sonrojar a las otras dos. En su espalda se abrían dos alas rosadas de un tamaño mediano, apto a su cuerpo.  
Una de las otras dos, un poco más alta, con un vestido rosa claro, sonreía con un gran rubor. Sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello rubio, ¡qué cabello! Llegaba hasta el suelo, posándose en él. Estaba trenzado y adornado con hermosas flores lilas, por lo cual daba la impresión de que suelto era mucho más largo.  
La última parecía alterada con la conversación. Vestía al igual que la otra un vestido hasta sus tobillos, de un color verde-azulado. Su cabello pelirrojo, que a la luz parecían llamas de fuego. Totalmente revuelto. ¡Otra de cabello excepcional!

Se quedó observándolas, totalmente curioso. Decidido se acercó. No pensaba pasar toda la velada como espía solitario.

Las tres jovencitas al verlo y notar su presencia, se pusieron rojas completamente. Era la primera vez que lo veían en persona, y es que el espíritu del invierno es muy reconocido entre las femeninas, ¡y por Manny, era tan atractivo! La rubia y la peli-rosa suspiraron, mientras la otra desviaba la mirada de una forma brusca, fingiendo enojo. El albino arqueó una ceja divertido y se acercó hasta estar frente a ellas. Ladeó la cabeza y posó su cayado sobre su hombro, observándolas. La peli-rosa se mostró ansiosa.

— **¡Jack Frost!** — Exclamó, observando cada fracción del muchacho. Fue cuando se acercó que Jack notó el arco y las flechas en su banda. — ¡**Pero qué modales tengo! Soy Rosette, hija de Eros, aunque me conocen como Cupido** — Sonrió ampliamente, tomando la mano del chico, admirando su tacto frío. Le dio espacio para que vea a las demás. — **Ella **— Señaló a la rubia, quien lo miraba apenada. — **Es Rapunzel, espíritu de la Primavera** — Sonrió, y luego señaló a la otra. — **Y ella Mèrida, espíritu del Verano. Que no te afecte su genio, es sensible **— Le susurró lo último, haciendo reír al chico. Risa que ruborizó más a las chicas.

Las miró sonriente. Él no era de prestarle atención a las demás estaciones. A decir verdad, nunca se detuvo a pensar en ellas. Sin mencionar, que ambas eran muy cálidas y el calor le molestaba un poco. — **Yo soy Jack Frost** — Dijo jugueteando con su cayado. **— Pero parece que ya me conocen** — Rió simpático y se apoyó en la vara.

La peli-rosa sonrió. Todo estaba revuelto de risas, voces, y uno que otro sonido de algo rompiéndose. Santa regañaba a algunos. No obstante, todos se silenciaron cuando un extraño rugido emanó de afuera. Jack se exaltó un poco y observó la extraña y enorme figura que entraba por el ventanal. Rosette amplió su sonrisa, al igual que las otras dos.

Jack observaba atónito, totalmente emocionado. Frente a él, posándose en el suelo, había un reptil de un tono oscuro. Ojos penetrantes. ¿Le gustaban los dragones? Oh, claro que sí. Pero por su alta temperatura nunca pudo acercarse lo suficiente. Sin embargo, el dragón lo observó levantando sus orejas, y Jack parpadeó un par de veces. Algo dentro de él palpitó fuertemente. —… **¿Toothless?...** — Musitó como pudo, Rosette a su lado lo miró sorprendida.

El joven Guardián no quiso ver más. Sobre el dragón, una figura se bajaba con una especie de máscara o casco de cuero o metal ¿quizá?. Era casi una cabeza más alto que Frost, y llevaba una armadura bastante peculiar. Pero la verdadera tensión surgió cuando el sujeto se quitó el casco.

Un remolino de emociones y sentimientos inundó a Jack. Sintió sus piernas temblar de sobre manera, viendo esos ojos verdosos y vivos parpadear a un compás elegante y fácil. Un rostro masculino y atractivo sin duda. Su cabello castaño y un poco más largo de lo que recordaba. También, divisó una pequeña trenza hecha a un lado. ¿Realmente era…?

— **Él es Jack Frost** — Dijo Rosette, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del albino. Éste se exaltó al notar que el muchacho ya estaba frente a ellos. Su expresión tranquila aunque indiferente. —** Espíritu del Invierno **— Sonrió Rosette. Cupido miró a Jack de lado, observando todas sus reacciones. — **Él… es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III** — Ahora sí, Frost temblaba cual gelatina. —** Señor del Otoño…—**

— _**¡Jack no me dejes! ¡No te vayas!—**_

Él casi deja caer su cayado al suelo, pero reafirmó el objeto con su mano. Sus piernas temblaban.

— _**¡Dijiste que me amabas! ¡Que estaríamos juntos por siempre! ¡No me dejes!**__ —_

Tragó pesadamente, sintiendo como su rostro se enfriaba dándole un toque azul extraño.

— _**¡Jack, te amo! ¡Regresa! ¡No me dejes solo!**__ — Se escuchó un llanto. — __**¡JACK!**__ —_

El castaño hizo una ligera reverencia, observándolo. Le extendió su mano, fijando su vista en el más bajo. El otro no supo qué hacer, más que estrechar su mano con la opuesta. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, hasta sus pies por un momento. El oji-zafiro tembló cuando el oji-verde acarició disimuladamente el dorso de su pálida mano con su pulgar. Oh dios…

— **Un gusto, Frost —** Su voz. Oh, maldición. Ahora sí, el rostro de Jack se estaba tornando azul.

— **Un placer, Haddock —** Intentó con éxito de que su voz no temblara.

Se observaron por un momento. Azul y Verde. Zafiro y esmeralda. Rosette tuvo que reprimirse de sacar un par de flechas ahí mismo. Sería una velada interesante…

* * *

_¡Primer cap! Oh, jojo ~ _

_¿Qué creen que haya sucedido en el pasado? ¿Hiccup sabrá quién es o solamente estará jugando? ¿Les gustó la presencia de Rapunzel y Mèrida? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo preguntas que nadie va a responder? ~ _

_Nos vemos en el próximo ~ ¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentarios:** Se sitúa diez años luego de la película Rise of the guardians. Es el primer Hiccup/Jack que hago, y espero que la actitud dominante de Hiccup me salga más o menos bien uvu

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención_:_**_ Chicos terriblemente sexys[?_ Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

* * *

**A mi lado hasta el final  
Dedicado a Nicole Sakurai**

**·**

·

·

·  
·

Rapunzel miraba graciosa como Rosette se mordía la punta de los dedos. Sus manos ya estaban algo coloradas. La peli-rosada había estado mirando todo el rato a los espíritus del invierno y otoño. Estos se miraban de reojo o en disimulo cada vez que podían, y la estaban desesperando.

Quería saber toda la situación, y si había historia, pues ¡qué diablos! También quería saber que pasó. Se la caracterizaba por ser curiosa, y más si era en el amor. Luego del "amistoso" saludo de ambos jóvenes, todos se habían ido a la gran mesa que Norte amablemente preparaba junto a los yetis para una cena en la noche. Para presencia de Manny, por supuesto. Cupido había quedado en una de las puntas, por lo cual tenía gran visión de todos los demás. Sonrió un poco, maliciosamente. A su derecha, Jack bromeaba con Treat, mientras Trick los regañaba, aunque terminaba riendo; a su izquierda, Hiccup hablando sobre trabajo junto a Marissa. Toothless parecía molestar a Bunnymund, mordiéndole la cola, haciendo que el pooka saltara de la impresión, y el dragón se mofara de él. Bunny lo miró entre molesto y confundido.

Más allá de eso, el Guardián de la Diversión tenía un pequeño —aunque visible para los ojos de Cupido— rubor azulado. — **_Eso es buena señal_** — Pensó Rosette para sus adentros.

Los pálpitos enamorados eran música para sus oídos, aunque no sabía realmente de quién provenía ese palpitar. Observó a Frost, estaba algo inquieto. Suspiró alegre, esa noche tendría trabajo. Miró a Haddock. Para su sorpresa éste la miraba fijamente. Su cuerpo se tensó, y entonces él sonrió. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el vikingo colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, en señal para que hiciera silencio. Ella parpadeó y un extraño olor la alertó. Eso era… Oh, por dios.

Asintió varias veces disimuladamente y el chico, con una sonrisa muy leve, volvió a lo que hacía.

La oji-crema se cubrió la boca con una mano, para evitar que vieran su enorme sonrisa. **_— Así que… el otoño tiene las hormonas alteradas…_** — Se frotó las manos mentalmente y miró sus flechas, apartándolas un poco con el pie. Tal vez solo tendría que observar esta vez.

…

Por su parte, Jack sentía cada vez su rostro enfriarse. Acto contrario al de una persona o espíritu común, cabe destacar. Solo se había visto ruborizado una vez, y fue ante un alago de Tooth. Pero ahora estaba más que seguro que estaba completamente rojo… o mejor dicho azul, en su caso.

Sus piernas temblaban por debajo de la mesa. A ese paso se tornaría como su sweater. Inhaló profundamente, mientras notaba como era observado por cierto castaño que comenzaba a incomodarlo. ¿Por qué lo observaba tanto? ¿Era tan obvio? ¿Por qué sonreía? Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

— **_Deja de mirar, deja de mirar _**— Decía en su subconsciencia. Con un suspiro ligero, se levantó y excusó, diciendo que el calor comenzaba a afectarlo — cosa que en parte no era mentira, pues el taller comenzaba a adquirir cierto aire veraniego por la presencia de varios espíritus de ese ambiente— y se retiró de la sala.

Caminó por varios pasillos, totalmente fascinado. No recordaba la casa de Santa tan grande, pues solo conocía parte de ella, pero el aire era fresco y le agradó. Pasó por un cuarto que tenía la puerta entreabierta y se asomó. Dentro no había mucha luz, y no era precisamente un espacio muy amplio; cuando su vista se aclaró un poco más, pudo ver que era una simple cocina. Con un ligero parpadeo, entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

**— Agua** — Dijo para sí mismo. Congeló la poca cantidad de agua que tuvo en sus manos, y apoyándose en la alacena, masticó hielo con una increíble facilidad.

Se cuestionó si irse y no volver hasta el próximo año, o regresar con los demás y fingir que nada sucedía. Se removió incómodo, aún con el trozo de hielo en su mano. Cerró sus ojos, sin poder creer aún en la situación en la que se encontraba. Preso del pánico.

…

_— **¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Jack?** — El hilo de voz que apenas le quedaba al pequeño y débil adolescente frente a él, era inevitable. Ojos verde esmeralda rojizos de tantas lágrimas, cabello castaño revuelto y respiración agitada y pausada por la exaltación. El pali-blanco delante de él retrocedió unos pasos, con total seriedad._

_— **Esto no puede ser, es mejor que te vayas a tu casa** — Su voz sonó tan fría, que el menor solo pudo morderse la lengua para no llorar nuevamente en ese instante. Ese no era el ser que él conocía. ¿Dónde quedaron las risas, los juegos, las bromas?_

_— **Entonces, lo que me dijiste… que me amabas… ¿e-era mentira? **— El castaño comenzaba a temblar, no por frío sino por miedo. Miedo a escuchar lo que no quería saber. Bajó la mirada, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos._

_El espíritu cerró sus ojos y simplemente, se fue. — **Nunca sentí nada** —_

_Solo se oyó un llanto desgarrador en aquel frío bosque. **— ¡JACK!** —_

…

Soltó un suspiro pesado. Si Manny le estaba haciendo una broma, era de muy mal gusto. Soltó un suspiro aún más pesado y llevó nuevamente el hielo a su boca, abriendo sus ojos. Sin embargo, al momento de hacerlo, su mano se inmovilizó y su corazón palpitó rápido.

Una mano, un poco más grande y no tan pálida, sostenía la suya. Pasó saliva nerviosamente, mientras un castaño se acercaba poco a poco a él. Lo observó detenidamente. ¿Cómo es que no lo había escuchado entrar?

No supo cómo reaccionar. Quería correr, escapar. Pero el vikingo se acercaba y presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Jack, impidiéndole salir. Mantenía una mirada aterradora, seria e indiferente, y sus labios ni siquiera se curvaban un poco. Se sentía desnudo bajo esos bosques que Hiccup tenía como ojos. Se sentía vulnerable, y sus piernas temblaban. ¿Dónde había quedado esa alma inocente llena de risas y ternura? Ese no podía ser Haddock.

**— ¡Hi-ccup!** — Sonrió nerviosamente el albino, intentando alejarse inútilmente. Él otro seguía sujetándole. **— ¿Q-qué te trae por aquí?** — Bajó la vista por un momento, encontrándose con sus piernas temblorosas. — **D-deberías estar… con los demás…** — Susurró. No quería tenerlo cerca, no aún. No tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo.

**— ¿No te agrada verme, Jack?** — Su voz. Se encogió en el lugar, queriendo cubrir sus oídos. ¿Hiccup? No, no era él. Recordaba al niño reír con toda la alegría del mundo. Siempre una expresión alojaba su rostro. Lloraba, reía, se burlaba, se enojaba. Algo. Éste… no podía ser él. No tenía que ser él. **— Así que… Guardián de la Diversión… — **Sintió su cuerpo más libre y vio como el vikingo se alejaba y caminaba por el cuarto, con su hielo en la mano. Miró su mano pálida totalmente vacía. — **Te queda el nombre —** El más alto se encogió de hombros y el trozo de hielo en su mano se volvió de un tono rojizo, casi rosa. Jack miró sorprendido. Había visto ese cambio en el hielo o superficies congeladas cuando llegaba el otoño. Sonrió un poco.

**— Supongo…** — Murmuró. Pasándose una mano por la cabeza, volvió a mirar al suelo. — **Me gusta hacer reír a los niños, es reconfortante…** —

— **Eso lo sé bien** — Escuchó al otro decir. — **Yo también reía mucho cuando jugaba contigo** — Abrió sus ojos. No evitó levantar su mirada, encontrándose con el espíritu de la primera estación. Ese sujeto… era Hiccup. SU Hiccup. Sus mejillas se enfriaron, tornándose de un azulado claro. Él recordaba su vida pasada.

— **Tu… ¿Recuerdas…? —**

**— Claro que sí** — El otro suspiró y jugueteó con el hielo rosado en sus manos, apoyándose en la mesa. — **Fue mi niñez. Tooth supo entregarme mis recuerdos cuando se lo pedí **— Dijo sin más, observando el hielo. — **También sé cómo me destrozaron** —

Jack se petrificó. ¿Destrozaron? ¿Se refería acaso… a cuando lo dejó? Tragó disimuladamente, esperando lo peor. — **¿Destrozaron?** —

**— Sí** — El otro tenía la voz firme y clara, como si no le importara en lo absoluto. **— Cuando fallecí** —

Un alivio enorme se halló en su frío pecho. Hiccup se refería a eso. Luego, se alarmó. ¿Fallecer? ¿Hiccup había muerto al igual que él? Había oído cómo muchos espíritus simplemente nacieron de la luna, no renacer como lo hizo él.  
¿Acaso tuvo una segunda oportunidad?

**— Y…** — Su voz tembló. **— ¿Lo recuerdas?...—**

El castaño asintió y luego lo miró. Zafiros y esmeraldas volvieron a cruzarse en silencio por un corto tiempo, hasta que volvieron a hablar. **— Si… Fue durante una guerra en Berk… Toothless y yo recibimos la mayor cantidad de ataques, como veras… Mi cuerpo no resistió tanto como el de Toothless, sin embargo, ambos perdimos la vida en esa ocasión **— Se estiró haciendo tronar un poco su espalda. **— Pero valió toda la pena del mundo, al fin y al cabo** —

Ese último comentario llamó la atención del más pálido. Se acercó unos pasos, con curiosidad e intriga. — **¿Por qué? Estás… muerto. Se supone que eso no es agradable** — Quiso bromear, pero su voz se quebró.

El oji-esmeralda lo miró con indiferencia. — **Porque fue salvando a mi esposa y mi pueblo** — Volvió su vista al hielo en sus manos.

_Esposa… _Aquella palabra retumbaba en su interior como bloques macizos de ira. La tristeza alojó sus ojos sin evitarlo. Era obvio, ¿no? Ya no era un niño, después de todo.

— **A-ah... T-te casaste** — Sonrió forzosamente con la vista en el suelo. Hiccup lo miró detenidamente y sonrió un poco.

— **Hacía unos días que nos habíamos casado, así que… Sí. No sé qué fue de Astrid luego de eso—** No dijo nada después de eso. Recordaba a la rubia como una imagen borrosa en su cabeza. Jack se mantenía observando el suelo. Manny era muy cruel de obligarlo a vivir esa situación.

Sentía sus piernas de gelatina. Su rostro estaba helado de sobremanera y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, imposibilitado de moverse.

Los minutos pasaron, en un plazo que los hizo camuflar como horas que el espíritu helado sintió. Por el silencio hubiera deducido que el otro ya no estaba allí. No obstante, aún sentía esa presencia húmeda y tibia que solo sentía en otoño. Levantó la mirada, aún estaba allí, quieto, observándolo.

Tembló emitiendo una exaltación que fue más perdida de aliento que nada, el castaño rió.

— **Te ves muy afectado por mi presencia…** — Lo miró con una arrogancia que ni el mismísimo albino pudo creer. — **¿Por qué tiemblas tanto… Jackie? **—

Jack por un momento se asustó, pues el vikingo se volvía a acercar a él, y fue cuando notó el cambio de iguales. Hiccup era alto, dejando esa apariencia adolescente para ser un adulto joven. Tenía apenas una ligera presencia de barba que hizo sus mejillas enfriarse más. Su armadura y esos musculosos brazos que no lo dejaban huir. Se sentía un niño en problemas.

La sonrisa socarrona que el otro le enviaba estremecía cada tramo de su piel. ¿Dónde había quedado ese niño tímido?

El más alto se acercó lentamente a él.

¿Hiccup?

Jack sintió sus narices rosarse en un tacto suave. Su respiración mezclada con la opuesta, aunque más alterada.

El pequeño tacto que sintió en sus labios lo hizo retroceder chocando con la alacena nuevamente. Soltó un gemido de dolor por el golpe y obtuvo una risa a cambio. Sus labios fueron devorados con ansia y anhelo antes de decir nada.  
No lo sintió brusco como esperaba. Era pasionista y deseoso, capaz de derretirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lentamente y con miedo, fue guiando sus frías manos hasta los hombros ajenos, donde las posó. Unos fuertes brazos se afirmaron en su cintura, elevándolo incluso del suelo. Solo pudo cerrar sus ojos ante esas piedras preciosas que lo miraban con lujuria.

**_— J-jack, no estoy seguro de…_**_ — Su voz sonó lívida y suave. Sus mejillas pecosas estaban rojas y sus ojos mirando hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuese el más alto. El albino sonrió._

_— **¿Por qué?** — Preguntó inclinándose a su altura._

_El pequeño lo observó más sonrojado. **— Y-yo… nunca he…** — Vio al espíritu reír._

_— **Y… ¿Quieres que tu primer beso sea conmigo?** — Lo miró con ternura. El pequeño jugó con sus manos, sintiendo su rostro arder. Con un pequeño asentimiento, se puso de puntas de pie, mientras el peliblanco se inclinaba más, hasta llegar a hincarse. Su torpeza era demasiado tierna, y sus ojos aguados se veían hermosos. El menos sentía como el tacto quemaba sus labios, volviéndolo algo deseado y adictivo._

¿Dónde había quedado ese Hiccup?

Jack sintió sus pies tocar nuevamente el suelo, mientras el agarre en su cintura desaparecía y sus labios eran dejados libremente. Abrió sus ojos, mientras veía al otro sonreía con suficiencia.

Sus mejillas estaban azules, las sentía tan heladas como el Polo. Sus labios palpitaban rojos por tanto "maltrato" agonizante, y solo quiso tocarlos para enfriarlos un poco. Sin embargo, una mano apartó la suya y un pulgar tibio se deslizó por sus labios, calentándolos aún más. Luego esa mano bajó hasta su mentón, donde lo levantó para quedar nuevamente frente a sus ojos.

El vikingo sonrió ladino. — **Te haré pagar…** — Aquellas palabras alteraron el corazón del albino. — **Me enamoraste, me ilusionaste y luego me dejaste. Eso no se hace Jack **— El más alto entrecerró sus ojos. — **Era solo un niño, y no tenía amigos. Era la vergüenza de mi padre, y creía que había encontrado compañía **— Con un suspiro se alejó hacia la puerta. Jack lo miraba temblando notoriamente. Hiccup se volteó al tocar la perilla. — **Tal vez haya pasado tiempo… Pero haré que me ames como yo llegué a amarte en aquel momento. Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí y tengo al amor de mi lado**—

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse retumbó en todo el lugar. Soltó un enorme y profundo suspiro, intentando calmarse.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y tembló. Sin embargo, vio a la peli-rosa entrar y verlo. Ésta parpadeó confundida y luego sonrió con malicia. Jack solo apresuró a lavarse el rostro como pudo. Fue en ese momento que se percató que tenía el hielo rosado en la mano. ¿Cómo…?

**— Te ves terrible** — Se rió Cupido. — **Parece que Hiccup te pateó el trasero** — Comentó con gracia, sentándose. El de ojos zafiro se petrificó y la miró. Ella se mantenía cruzada de brazos y una sonrisa tranquila. Jack abrió sus ojos.

_"...Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí y tengo al amor de mi lado"_

* * *

_Dos capítulos en un día, milagro xD_

_Oh jojo ~ Bueno, ya más adelante se descubrirá que fue exactamente lo que pasó cuando Hiccup era un niño ovó_

_Noté que tiene barba en la segunda película khagñashgñahgña DEOS —la patean— _

_¿Reviews? Tengo gatos que alimentar [? _

_¡Suerte! ¡Nos leemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentarios:** Se sitúa diez años luego de la película Rise of the guardians. Es el primer Hiccup/Jack que hago, y espero que la actitud dominante de Hiccup me salga más o menos bien uvu

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención**_**:**__ Chicos terriblemente sexys[?_ Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

* * *

**A mi lado hasta el final  
**

.

.

.

.

.

— **Mierda…** — Si los Guardianes lo hubieran escuchado, de seguro hubiera recibido muchos regaños. Revolvió sus cabellos blanquecinos y casi miró con súplica al ángel delante suyo, quien limaba sus uñas tranquilamente. **— ¡¿No vas a decir nada?!** — Le gritó, algo alterado por todo aquello.

Y, ¿quién no? Digo, un sujeto apareció de la nada, siendo realmente un adolescente del cual estuvo enamorado, y profanó sus labios. ¡Por Manny! Moriría de un ataque de nervios… Momentos como esos ser inmortal no tiene mucho sentido.

— **No tengo nada para decir —** Dijo sin más pelirosa, con una sonrisa angelical. El joven Guardián solo pudo bufar más que frustrado. Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los techos del Santoff Clausen. Bueno, realmente la que estaba sentada era Rosette, Jack parecía a punto de dejar un camino marcado en la pobre madera. Caminaba de un lado a otro, sin parar, siseando incoherencias, mientras tomaba su cayado con firmeza. La femenina solo lo observaba entretenida. — **Sabes, querido Frost, es gracioso que estuvieras más de 300 años siendo un espíritu y no te hayas dado cuenta de que él existía. Más siendo un espíritu estacional **— Se rió.— **Lo hubiera entendido en el caso de Merida o Rapunzel, pero hablamos del Otoño, es la estación más cercana a la tuya** —Balanceó su arco con habilidad, sonriendo con gracia.

El espíritu del Invierno solo se apretó el puente de la nariz, soltando una queja muda. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber él de eso? Bien, había pasado 300 años en soledad absoluta, siendo ignorado por muchos, despreciado por otros. No es como le hubiera interesado conocer a otro más. Suspiró pesadamente y cuando volteó a ver a la chica, esta ya no estaba.  
Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, pero dejó caer sus hombros, resignado. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Abrió sus ojos, tomando con firmeza su cayado, y emprendió vuelo hacia la lejanía. Siempre tendría contención de parte de una persona.

* * *

— **A ver, a ver si entendí… **— El peliblanco miraba casi con suplica al adolescente. El castaño suspiró y procesó lo dicho por su amigo de la infancia. — **Alguien además de mí, antes de ser Guardián, ¿pudo verte?** —

— **Ajá** — Asintió el albino, algo ansioso.

— **¿Y ahora es un espíritu como tú…?** — Recibió otro asentimiento. — **Y te "acosa"…** — Jack rodó los ojos ante la expresión del muchacho, sentándose en el marco de la ventana.

— **No es exactamente eso…** — Suspiró rendido.

— **Deberías explicarte mejor** — Se defendió el menor, cruzándose de brazos.

— **Bueno, es que Hiccup es-…—** Se calló al verlo arquear una ceja extrañado. **— Es un vikingo —** Aclaró, viendo como el otro parecía comprender un poco mejor. — **¡Eso no importa!, el caso es que lo conocí cuando era un niño, se podría decir que tuvimos algo, y ahora es tan… tan…—**

— **¿"Sexy"?** — Una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro.

— **Si, y Rosette-...** — Respondió sin pensar.

— **Jack, ¿eres gay?** — El aludido se petrificó en el lugar, mientras su rostro se tornaba azul.

— **¡JAMIE!** — Se podría decir que casi se le tira encima.

El nombrado puso sus manos en alto, en señal de defensa, y que se calmara un poco. — **Está bien, está bien… ¿Homosexual, te parece bien?** —

— **¡POR MANNY!** —

Jack estaba enteramente azul, y el adolescente solo se reía de esa reacción.

— **Hablando en serio Jack, ¿por qué estás tan alterado?** — Sonrió tranquilo, intentando que se calmase. — **¿No deberías estar feliz de verlo?** —

El ojicielo solo lo miró, ya completamente calmado, y dio un suspiro al aire, dejándose caer en la cama del castaño. — **No** **es como si no estuviera feliz…** — Musitó por lo bajo, con la vista en el techo. — **Es solo que…** — Las palabras se agolparon en su garganta, suspiró para tranquilizarse. — **Yo… Lo lastimé mucho, Jamie… **— Su mirada pareció oscurecerse repentinamente. **— Y él se encargará de devolverme el favor…** —

James se mantuvo observándolo, desviando luego la mirada hacia la claridad del afuera. Nieve cayendo sobre todo Burgess.

* * *

El espíritu del invierno observaba como su amigo se despedía de su madre y corría rumbo a su escuela. Suspiró, habían hablado bastante tiempo, pero sentía que no le había servido de mucho. Toda la situación lo agobiaba. Parpadeó y abrió la ventana del cuarto del muchacho y salió fuera.  
Su nieve caía con esplendor por toda la ciudad, escarchando los vidrios, congelando el agua, poblando completamente las calles y jardines. Cerró la ventana cuando estuvo afuera y descendió, sintiendo como sus pies helados tocaban la nieve.

Miró el cielo azul de la mañana y se estiró, suspirando en el proceso. Abrió sus ojos al sentir un brazo rodear su vientre y tirar de él hacia atrás.

Pegó una exaltación y observó cómo era jalado hacia el lado izquierdo de la casa Bennett, donde estaba la entrada al hermoso patio invernal. Cerró sus ojos ante el golpe de su espalda chocando contra la madera de la pared y se quejó, sintiendo un rasguñon en la zona dañada.

— **No me digas que eso te dolió, Jackie…** — Su cuerpo se paralizó. Conocía esa voz. La conocía perfectamente. Y la había sentido demasiado cerca. Fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, por miedo quizá, y miró al frente, donde su nariz rosó otra un poco más cálida. Abrió por completo sus ojos, sintiendo sus piernas temblar. ¡Joder, quédense quietas! Pasó saliva y se auto empujó contra la pared, intentando alejarse de ese cuerpo vikingo que le impedía escapar.

— **¿Por qué siento que me estás siguiendo, Haddock?** — Sonrió con cierto deje de burla, siendo opacado cuando una mano se deslizó casi con cariño, suavemente, por su mejilla. Tembló de forma inevitable.

— **Porque lo hago, Frost** — Vio la sonrisa ladina del castaño y desvió la mirada, ladeando la cabeza. Frunció apenas el ceño, desesperado. Ojeó mejor la situación, avergonzándose al instante por encontrarse como una adolescente a la que están por besar… o violar. Lo miró en desconfianza y puso el cayado entre medio de ellos dos, haciendo al ojibosque alejarse un poco.

— **Ya basta** — Lo miró de mala manera, alejándolo con sus manos, empujándolo desde su pecho. — **Deja de jugar, dime ya que quieres** — Desvió la mirada, maldiciéndose internamente por no poder hacerle frente. Sí, en momentos como ese se daba cuenta que tan cobarde podría llegar a ser.

Escuchó al otro reír y giró a verlo desconcertado. Se mostró molesto y ofendido cuando lo vio realmente con una sonrisa reprimida. ¿Ese idiota se estaba burlando de él? Apretó su mano contra el cayado y amagó con irse. No supo cuando volvió a tener la espalda contra la pared, ni cuando sus piernas quedaron en alto. Emitió un sonido agudo en sorprenda, sintiendo como su cuerpo era presionado por el otro. Lo miró sintiendo como su rostro se enfriaba, haciendo más evidente su estado. El castaño rió y sujetó con fuerza sus piernas, estremeciéndolo. Éstas terminaron envolviendo la cintura del vikingo, mientras el mismo sujetaba las muñecas del espíritu invernal, llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza, dejando al peliblanco en completa desventaja. Omitiendo, claro, el cayado en el suelo.

Jack sintió su respiración errónea. Era una cercanía que le causaba cierto temor. Y es que la mirada que el otro le enviaba era en cierta forma perturbadora. Contuvo la respiración cuando lo sintió acercarse, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras sus pómulos se tornaban azules y sentía sus labios cautivos. Los pegó lo suficiente, como si estuviera negando el beso. Recibió un gruñido en respuesta y un movimiento de caderas bastó para causarle una exaltación. La fricción en sus zonas bajas le obligó, rápidamente, a abrir su boca para dejar salir un sonido bajo. No pasó mucho para sentir como un músculo invadía su cavidad, influyendo en el color azulado de sus mejillas.

Podría ser el espíritu del otoño, pero sentía a la perfección el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, muy a pesar del atuendo. El agarre se fue volviendo más suelto a medida que el beso se intensificaba, idiotizando por completo al ojiazul. Sentía la lengua inquieta del castaño dentro de su cavidad, como si estuviera degustándolo a su antojo. Abrió sus ojos al nuevamente sentir el movimiento en la zona sur, contrayendo sus piernas. Las caderas del más alto hacían un movimiento justo para que sus miembros se rosasen por sobre toda esa capa de ropa. No reprimió el sonido tan vergonzoso que escapó de sus labios. Obligó a sus ojos a cerrarse, sintiendo su rostro realmente helado y su corazón inmortal comenzar a bombear de nuevo. El qué no sabía, pero podía sentir los pálpitos descontrolados.  
Las manos del vikingo se ajustaron a sus muslos, sosteniéndolo de allí, mientras creaba un rose más intenso y cercano, comenzando a sentir la presión agobiante. Jack sentía incómoda esa dureza rosando entre sus piernas, pero sin evitar el agradarle esa sensación de movimiento.

Se exaltó cuando el otro lo soltó y se apresuró a sujetarse del otro para no caer, sin saber realmente por qué hizo eso. Lo miró con la respiración alterada, sintiendo sus labios palpitar por el beso previo, observando como el ojiesmeralda simplemente sonreía satisfecho al verlo. Bien, volvía a ser un manojo de nervios. Sus mejillas tomaron un azul profundo y solo e tensó al verlo acercarse nuevamente. Su piel erizándose con cara caricia.

— **¡Es Jack! ¡Por allí!** — Abrió sus ojos y empujó al otro con una fuerza sacada de la nada. Se llevó una mano a la boca al verlo sobre un arbusto y como el castaño lo miraba molesto por eso. Casi se disculpó con la mirada y observó al grupo de niños acercándose a él. Tosió y se arregló como pudo, intentando calmarse. Tomó su callado y se apresuró a llegar hacia ellos, evitando de cierta forma que viesen al otro. No soportaría tener que dar explicaciones.

Antes de poder pedir lo obvio, la única niña presente se acercó un poco y se mostró confundida. **— Jack, ¿qué sucede?** — Preguntó curiosa, observando y detallando el aspecto alterado del espíritu. El aludido casi salta en el lugar, pero se reprimió de estropear más todo. Le sonrió algo nervioso, viendo de reojo hacia la casa Bennett.

— **Me encontré con un viejo… amigo…** —Parpadeó, casi dudando de sus propias palabras. **— Y estuvimos discutiendo… Es peor que Bunny** —Añadió lo último, esperando fuese una excusa. Los pequeños se rieron por ello y parecieron comprender lo dicho, bien sabían y habían visto pelean entre el Guardián de la Diversión y el de la Esperanza. Era momentos realmente graciosos.

El Invierno se sintió más aliviado por aquello y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, petrificándose al ver la inigualable figura del dragón nocturno, exaltándose. Giró para ver a los menores pero estos se encontraban hablando de algo que él no prestó atención alguna. Levantó una ceja, confundido, y volteó hacia los espíritus otoñales, percibiendo la mirada verdosa. Permaneció en el lugar, observando como el vikingo montaba a Toothless y luego lo miraba. Se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba y luego se elevó al cielo en su dragón, perdiéndose entre las nubes.

No tuvo más remedio que dar su atención a los niños, mientras estos jugaban en la nieve, como siempre en su llegaba. Pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Esa mirada. Había visto los ojos del castaño reflejar pena por un momento… ¿Acaso era eso verdad? Miró a los infantes y luego al cielo. En su entorno todo se volvió silencio. ¿Acaso era…

"_…porque volvió a ser invisible?..."_

* * *

_Capítulo tres listo ;3; realmente me disculpo por la larga espera. Ojalá les haya gustado; les informo que cada capítulo tendrá un momento sensual de por medio uvu como el que vieron en este_

_Espero traer el cuatro prontito –Tira amor-_

**_Si te gustó deja review, me hacen feliz c':_**


End file.
